Jalousie révélatrice
by Cybelia
Summary: Lorsqu'un ancien ami de Robin revient des Croisades, les relations entre Much et son Maître vont s'en trouver chamboulées. Slash Robin/Much. Fic écrite à la première personne sous POV alternés de Robin et Much.


**Jalousie révélatrice**

Enfin au sec ! Cela fait des heures que je marche sous la pluie, cherchant un abri où passer la nuit et j'ai enfin trouvé une petite grotte déserte. Je n'aime pas les grottes, mais j'aime encore moins être mouillé ! Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si Robin n'avait pas été aussi entêté ! Et si, pour une fois, il avait daigné tenir compte de mon avis ! Si seulement ce satané Peter de Nettlestone n'était pas revenu des Croisades !

Tout a commencé la semaine dernière. Nous venions de finir de déguster un savoureux lièvre que Petit Jean avait attrapé et que j'avais savamment préparé. Nous étions tous repus et contents lorsque Will est venu nous avertir qu'un homme richement vêtu, à pieds et seul, approchait. Nous avons empoigné nos armes et nous sommes précipités à la rencontre de cet inconscient. Robin s'est posté sur sa route pour l'intercepter. L'homme portait un long manteau avec une capuche. Quand il l'a enlevée, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu et je n'ai pas été le seul… Robin s'est précipité vers lui en s'exclamant :  
« Peter ! Peter de Nettlestone ! »  
« Je me doutais bien que tu allais finir par apparaître, Robin de Locksley… ou devrais-je dire Robin des Bois ? » a répondu l'autre.  
Ils sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant. A ce point de l'histoire, vous vous demandez sûrement qui est ce Peter de Nettlestone. Son père était le Seigneur de Nettlestone, au même titre que celui de Robin était le maître du Manoir de Locksley. Les deux jeunes nobles ont grandi ensemble, ils ont appris à se battre ensemble…  
Quand je suis arrivé au service de Robin, il y a dix ans, ils étaient inséparables. Mon Maître m'a tout de suite intégré à leur groupe, ne tenant pas compte de ma condition. Cela n'a pas été du goût de son ami qui, lorsque Robin n'était pas à portée de voix, n'hésitait pas à me rabaisser et à me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un serf et que je leur devais obéissance et respect. Il est même arrivé qu'il me frappe et m'insulte quand il trouvait que j'étais un peu trop familier. Lorsque cela arrivait, il finissait toujours pas me menacer des pires tortures si j'en parlais à Robin… de toutes manières, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. J'étais bien conscient que ma parole ne vaudrait rien en face de celle de Peter…  
Le jour où ils ont été en âge de le faire, les deux jeunes nobles se sont engagés pour les Croisades. Nous sommes donc partis en Terre Sainte, accompagnés de Wallace, le valet de Peter. Celui-ci n'a pas eu de chance, il a été tué par les Sarrasins alors que nous étions là-bas depuis seulement deux mois. Quelques semaines plus tard, Peter a été envoyé dans un autre bataillon et nous ne l'avons pas revu avant son apparition dans la forêt de Sherwood…

Dès que j'ai vu Peter, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Robin lui a présenté les compagnons. Quand le regard de Peter s'est posé sur moi, la haine qui se dégageait de ses prunelles noires était presque palpable… enfin, pour moi… parce que mon Maître n'a bien sûr rien vu… Il était si heureux de revoir son ami d'enfance qu'il était même prêt à l'emmener jusqu'à notre repaire !  
« Il en est hors de question ! » a tonné Petit Jean. « Tu dis qu'il est digne de confiance, mais nous ne le connaissons pas, nous ! Et rien ne nous prouve qu'il n'est pas aux ordres du Shérif ! »  
« Ton ami a raison » a renchéri Peter. « Cependant, si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'escorter jusqu'à Nettlestone et nous parlerons en chemin. »  
« Très bonne idée ! » a répondu Robin en souriant.  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'intervenir, ils étaient partis ensemble. Je crevais d'envie de les suivre, mon mauvais pressentiment ne s'estompant pas, au contraire. Mais je savais que Robin ne comprendrait pas ma méfiance envers Peter. Alors je suis resté au campement avec les autres.

Il n'est rentré que des heures plus tard, presque à la tombée de la nuit. Will, Allan et Djaq jouaient aux dés, Petit Jean taillait des pieux en bois et moi, je montais la garde. Robin est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout sourire.  
« Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir revu Peter ! »  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner :  
« J'avais remarqué… »  
Il n'a pas relevé… je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait entendu. J'ai demandé :  
« Et pourquoi est-il revenu de Terre Sainte ? »  
« Il a été blessé et a perdu presque entièrement l'usage de son bras gauche. Du coup, on lui a ordonné de rentrer… comme cela avait été fait pour moi… »  
Robin soupira profondément, puis ajouta :  
« Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre les armes contre le Shérif, qu'il préférait agir dans l'ombre. Quand je lui ai raconté ce que Gisborne a tenté contre le Roi en Terre Sainte, il m'a juré qu'il m'aiderait à le faire tomber. Tu imagines, Much ? Avec un allié comme Peter, notre action contre eux va enfin porter ses fruits ! »  
Je n'ai rien répondu. Je n'étais pas aussi confiant que mon Maître mais je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas si je lui faisais part de mes doutes… ce qui, malheureusement, se confirma quelques jours plus tard… ce matin même en fait…

Nos provisions commençaient à être maigres et le gibier se faisait rare. J'ai alors décidé d'aller au village le plus proche, qui se trouvait être Nettlestone, afin de rendre visite à l'un de nos amis, un boulanger, qui n'hésitait pas à nous donner de temps en temps quelques miches savoureuses.  
Lorsque je suis arrivé au village, j'ai dû me cacher : Gisborne et ses hommes venaient d'arriver sur la place. Un homme, une femme et deux enfants étaient à genoux sur le sol, tremblants de peur. Peter se tenait face à eux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Gisborne est descendu de cheval et l'a rejoint. D'où j'étais, je pouvais les entendre parler :  
« Qu'ont-ils fait ? » a demandé Gisborne.  
« Ce sont des braconniers. Je les ai pris dans les bois alors qu'ils chassaient le lièvre sur les terres du Shérif. J'ai pensé que vous seriez ravis d'avoir quelques brigands pour faire un exemple. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de pendaison depuis longtemps ! »  
« Vous avez bien fait. Votre loyauté saura être récompensée, Messire. »  
Les hommes de Gisborne ont fait lever les prisonniers. L'un des enfants a tenté de s'enfuir. Peter a réagi le premier : il l'a rattrapé par le bras, l'a fait tomber sur le sol et lui a donné un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je voulais intervenir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire seul contre six hommes beaucoup mieux armés que moi.  
Je suis donc reparti en courant vers notre campement. J'ai raconté toute l'histoire, n'omettant rien de la participation de Peter à cette arrestation. Quand j'ai eu fini, Robin a commencé à s'agacer :  
« C'est impossible ! Tu as dû mal voir ! »  
« Je vous jure, Maître, que mes yeux ont très bien vu ! Votre ami est aussi ignoble que Gisborne ! »  
« Je ne te crois pas ! Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne voyais pas les regards haineux que tu lui lançais avant qu'on parte en Terre Sainte ? »  
« Moi ? C'est lui qui passait son temps à me rabaisser dès qu'il le pouvait ! Il faisait tout pour bien me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un domestique ! Et il n'hésitait pas à me frapper pour que ça me rentre bien dans la tête ! »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais je l'ai refermée sans rien dire. Je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses…Robin, furieux, s'est approché de moi… et, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'ai eu peur de lui… j'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé contre un arbre. Je pouvais sentir sa colère mais, lorsqu'il a parlé, sa voix était très calme :  
« Je n'accepterais pas que tu dénigres l'un de mes meilleurs amis sans raison. »  
Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais son aveuglement me faisait encore plus mal que la pire des blessures que j'aie pu avoir dans ma vie. J'ai hurlé :  
« De toutes façons, ça a toujours été comme ça : sa parole contre la mienne ! Vous dites qu'il est l'un de vos meilleurs amis, mais où était-il lorsque vous étiez blessé en Terre Sainte ? Où était-il lorsque vous aviez la fièvre et qu'il fallait vous veiller nuit et jour, changer votre bandage pour que la blessure ne s'infecte pas ? Il était là ? Non ! Mais moi oui ! J'ai toujours été là pour vous ! J'ai passé des mois à vos côtés ! Et à notre retour ici, je vous ai suivi lorsque vous avez décidé de prendre les armes contre le Shérif et Gisborne ! Je n'ai pas hésité à sacrifier la liberté que vous veniez de m'offrir pour venir vivre ici, dans ces bois, avec vous ! »  
« Puisque je suis un tel fardeau pour toi, Much, pourquoi tu ne pars pas loin de moi ? »  
J'étais tellement estomaqué que j'ai eu du mal à répondre. Il en a profité pour ajouter :  
« Comme tu me l'as si justement rappelé, tu es libre ! Rien ne t'oblige à me suivre partout comme un petit chien ! Puisque la vie à mes côtés t'es si insupportable, va t'en ! »  
Blessé, j'ai fait volte-face, ramassé mes affaires et j'ai fait quelques pas en direction de la colline qui délimitait notre campement. Là, je me suis retourné vers lui et j'ai lancé, anéanti :  
« Je vous aime tellement que j'étais prêt à vous suivre jusqu'en Enfer… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit réciproque mais j'aurais cru que cela vous importait un petit peu… Je me trompais… Adieu ! »  
Et je suis parti sans me retourner. Les autres n'ont pas tenté de me retenir, ni de me rattraper, mais j'ai entendu la voix de Petit Jean tonner :  
« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Robin ! »

Voilà… et maintenant je suis seul dans cette petite grotte, transi de froid… et le cœur en lambeaux… j'étais réaliste : je savais bien que ma route et celle de Robin allaient finir par s'éloigner l'une de l'autre… mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite et d'une façon aussi douloureuse…

* * *

_« Je vous aime tellement que j'étais prêt à vous suivre jusqu'en Enfer… »  
_Cette phrase tourne encore et encore dans ma tête depuis des heures, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Je ne me suis jamais disputé ainsi avec Much depuis que je le connais. Nous nous sommes parfois chamaillés mais ça n'a jamais duré et ça n'était jamais aussi grave… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il m'a dit au sujet de Peter… pourtant une part de moi, qui, étrangement, me parle avec la voix de Petit Jean, me dit que j'ai eu tort de rejeter Much comme je l'ai fait… Je sais qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger… comme il l'a toujours fait.

Une heure avant l'aube, nous entrons dans Nottingham, bien décidés à aller délivrer la famille dont Much nous a parlé. J'essaye de ranger dans un coin de ma tête les pensées qui me troublent. Il faut que j'aie les idées claires pour sauver ces innocents, le reste peut attendre. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la cour, le gibet est prêt, n'attendant que ses victimes. La foule compacte est massée autour, curieuse. Je n'ai jamais compris cet intérêt du peuple pour les exécutions publiques. A chaque fois que j'ai dû y assister, j'en ai eu l'estomac retourné… mais c'était avant de partir en Terre Sainte et de voir des spectacles bien plus traumatisants.  
Je suis tiré de me pensées par l'apparition de Marianne, aux côtés de Gisborne. Elle est toujours aussi belle, mais je détourne les yeux, dégoûté de la voir si proche de mon ennemi. Je ne peux retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque je vois Peter apparaître à son tour, souriant, à la suite du Shérif. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard alors que les prisonniers sont amenés, enchaînés, jusqu'à la potence. J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux : il a l'air de jubiler ! J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que Much avait sûrement raison à son sujet que je vois celui-ci bondir sur l'un des gardes qui escorte les prisonniers.  
J'échange un regard rapide avec Will qui se tient à côté de moi, puis je repousse ma cape, me dévoilant à l'assistance, attrape mon arc et décoche une flèche en direction du bourreau. Très vite, toute la troupe se retrouve occupée à combattre des gardes du château. Je me débarrasse de mes deux assaillants, puis me précipite vers les escaliers où je vois que Much est en mauvaise position. En effet, Peter est après lui… et je sais très bien que mon ami d'enfance est le plus fort des deux. Au moment où je gravis les marches, je vois avec horreur Much trébucher, tomber en arrière et s'assommer contre le mur. Il s'affale sur le sol, à moitié conscient. Peter, qui me tourne le dos, lance d'une voix forte :  
« Enfin ! Tu m'as assez gâché la vie ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi ! »  
Il lève son épée au-dessus de Much, pointée sur son cœur et s'apprête à l'en transpercer lorsque je me jète sur lui. Nous roulons sur le sol. Peter tente de me frapper, mais je connais ses points faibles, les mêmes que lorsque nous étions enfants, et je sais qu'il ne peut presque pas se servir de son bras gauche. Je prends vite l'ascendant sur lui. Une colère sourde s'empare de moi : il m'a trahi, s'est servi de moi. A cause de lui, j'ai repoussé Much, je lui ai fait du mal alors qu'il ne voulait que me protéger. La fureur qui a envahi mes veines me fait perdre la tête : mes mains trouvent la gorge de Peter et serrent. Je ne me contrôle plus. Il faut la force de Petit Jean pour me faire lâcher prise.  
« Robin, tu ne peux pas le tuer ! »  
Je me débat, je veux en finir avec Peter. C'est la première fois que je suis pris d'une telle rage ! Même lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était Gisborne qui avait tenté de tuer le Roi en Terre Sainte, je n'avais pas été aussi près de la folie. Malgré sa force, j'arrive à m'échapper de l'étreinte de Petit Jean et me précipite à nouveau sur Peter qui ne s'est pas encore relevé. Au moment où mes mains retrouvent sa gorge, une voix familière me parvient :  
« Maître ! Laissez-le ! Il faut partir ! Maître ! »  
Ma fureur ne se calme pas, au contraire, elle redouble.  
« Je vous en prie… Robin… »  
Much m'appelle si rarement par mon prénom que j'en suis surpris. Le voile de brouillard qui obscurcissait ma raison se déchire légèrement. Sa main se pose sur mon bras. Je la regarde un instant, puis lève les yeux vers son visage. La lueur qui éclaire son regard, mélange de tristesse et d'affection, me trouble, mais me permet de reprendre mes esprits. Je relâche mon étreinte sur Peter. Je réalise que les gardes sont en train de prendre le dessus sur mes compagnons. Je ramasse mon arc, tire quelques flèches pour nous frayer un passage vers la sortie, puis quitte la cour, suivi par le reste de la troupe.

Nous avons réussi à semer les quelques hommes de Gisborne qui ont tenté de nous suivre dans la forêt. Lorsque nous avons été sûrs que nous n'étions plus suivis, nous sommes rentrés au campement. A présent, nous sommes en sécurité au cœur des bois, là où personne ne viendra nous chercher. Alors que les autres se congratulent pour avoir réussi à sauver la famille de Nettlestone, je ne parviens pas à me réjouir. Je me sens mal, honteux d'avoir douté de Much... et d'avoir failli tuer Peter dans un accès de colère...  
Je m'éloigne du groupe et vais m'asseoir contre un arbre, assez loin pour que leurs voix me soient indistinctes. Il fait froid aujourd'hui. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi et ferme les yeux. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Il s'arrête en face de moi. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant mais je ne lève pas la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de mon comportement de toute ma vie. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de l'avoir blessé... et de savoir qu'il va me pardonner... parce qu'il est l'être le plus généreux que je connaisse...  
Much s'assoit face à moi, en tailleur, les bras croisés. Avant qu'il ne parle, je lance :  
« Je suis désolé... de ne pas t'avoir cru... et de t'avoir rejeté aussi durement... »  
Il ne répond pas, reste silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je finis par lever les yeux vers lui et suis bouleversé par les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.  
« Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour vous me repousseriez loin de vous ainsi... »  
« Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir... je le comprendrais si tu refusais de me pardonner... »  
« Vous savez très bien que je vous ai déjà pardonné... »  
Il détourne le regard avant d'ajouter :  
« Je vous aime du plus profond de mon être... depuis le premier jour... et ce sentiment n'a fait que croître en moi... Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas réciproque, il sera toujours là... Et je serai toujours à vos côtés... enfin, si vous voulez bien que je revienne... »  
Cet air perdu sur son visage me déchire le cœur. Je sais qu'aucun des mots que je pourrais prononcer ne serait assez fort pour lui prouver mon attachement pour lui. Réalisant que les actes sont plus importants que les paroles, je me redresse, m'agenouille et approche lentement mon visage du sien. Je m'arrête une fraction de seconde... je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres et son regard vient de se souder au mien... je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare... nos lèvres se frôlent à peine en une caresse aussi légère que la brise du matin. Ce baiser n'est qu'un effleurement et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il dure une éternité. Et, au moment où je m'éloigne lentement de lui, attendant sa réaction avec un peu d'anxiété, il se jète dans mes bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je le serre contre moi en silence. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalise que j'ai failli le perdre pour toujours... et que je n'aurais pas pu le supporter...

* * *

Notre moment de félicité n'a pas duré. Will est venu nous prévenir que les hommes de Gisborne approchaient de notre campement. Nous avons du fuir... et nous séparer pour pouvoir nous fondre plus facilement dans notre environnement. A présent, nous nous retrouvons seuls, Robin et moi, dans la petite grotte où j'avais trouvé refuge la nuit précédente... j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité mais il s'est passé moins d'une journée depuis notre dispute.  
La nuit est tombée, Robin s'est couché, fatigué et moi, je monte la garde. Je me suis installé de façon à pouvoir surveiller l'extérieur mais aussi à pouvoir regarder mon ami. Je suis encore troublé par ce qui s'est passé entre nous... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle chose finirait par arriver... ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir rêvé pourtant !  
Je revois toutes ces longues nuits que j'ai passé à son chevet en Terre Sainte, toutes ces heures où je l'ai soigné, où j'ai épongé son front lorsque la fièvre envahissait son corps... Je veillais sur lui, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il ne survive pas... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était mort... Aurais-je eu le courage de continuer à me battre ? De continuer à vivre ? J'en doute...

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes souvenirs douloureux, je l'entends gémir dans son sommeil. Je sais très bien quels démons le torturent dans ses songes... car ce sont les mêmes qui viennent dans les miens. Il s'agite et se débat contre des adversaires invisibles. Je ne peux pas rester assis sans rien faire ! Je me lève et le rejoins. Je m'agenouille près de lui, puis me penche pour lui souffler à l'oreille :  
« Je suis là… je vais vous protéger… Personne ne pourra jamais vous atteindre… »  
Il se calme peu à peu. Je sais que je devrais retourner à mon poste de garde mais je n'ai pas le coeur à le laisser seul. Je m'allonge près de lui, sur le côté, et pose ma main sur l'une des siennes, sur son ventre. Dans son sommeil, il se rapproche de moi et je finis par l'enlacer. Il a l'air si vulnérable quand il dort... Je crois que je suis le seul à le connaître vraiment, à savoir que derrière sa façade de bravoure et d'insolence se cache un être fragile, qui a besoin d'être aimé et protégé. Je le serre un peu plus fort et ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fatigue a raison de moi et je m'endors.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut à l'aube par un mauvais rêve et réalise avec angoisse que Robin n'est plus là. Ses affaires ont également disparu. Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment, je me précipite vers le point de ralliement. Petit Jean et Allan sont déjà là, en train de vérifier que personne d'hostile ne se trouve dans les parages.  
« Où est Robin ? » demande Jean.  
« Il a disparu... » je réponds dans un souffle. « Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là... je ne sais vraiment pas où il peut être... »  
C'est la voix de Djaq, qui vient d'arriver avec Will, qui répond à mon interrogation :  
« Il a été capturé ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
Will explique :  
« Sur le chemin pour venir ici, on a croisé deux habitants de Nettlestone qui se rendaient au marché de Nottingham. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils ont vu Robin quitter le manoir, inconscient, porté par deux gardes du château. »  
L'angoisse me coupe presque le souffle. Je suis obligé de m'appuyer à un arbre proche pour ne pas tomber. Djaq pose sa main sur mon épaule, se voulant réconfortante :  
« On va aller le délivrer. »  
Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Petit Jean prend la direction des opérations. Je me force à repousser mon inquiétude : Robin a besoin de moi !

* * *

La première chose que je sens au moment où je reprends conscience, c'est une terrible douleur à l'arrière du crâne. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ma vision est floue. Au bout d'un moment, ça s'améliore et je constate que je me trouve dans un cachot du château. Un frisson de peur me traverse lorsque je réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle geôle : je suis dans la chambre de torture. Je suis torse-nu, les mains liées ensemble au-dessus de la tête, suspendu à un crochet du plafond, mes pieds nus touchant à peine le sol. Je suis seul, mais j'entends des bruits de pas et des voix derrière la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, je ne suis pas surpris de voir entrer Peter. Avant que le battant ne se referme, j'aperçois Gisborne et le Shérif qui sourient dans le couloir. Mon ancien ami s'approche de moi, l'air ennuyé.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on ait été obligé d'en arriver là, Robin... »  
« Alors libère-moi! »  
« Je ne peux pas... Si je te laissais partir, je devrais prendre ta place... et ma vie compte beaucoup plus pour moi que la tienne ! »  
« Pourquoi, Peter ? Pourquoi tu t'es allié à eux ? »  
« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Regarde-toi, Robin ! En revenant des Croisades, tu avais tout : un domaine, un nom... et Marianne... Et il a fallu que tu gâches tout ça pour aider de pauvres misérables paysans ! Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ? Une troupe de pouilleux avec qui tu crois faire régner la justice ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus rien ! »  
« Tu as changé, Peter... »  
« Oui, j'ai changé ! J'ai compris que mon intérêt était de m'allier au plus fort ! »  
« Quitte à faire tuer des innocents ? »  
« Tu parles de ces pauvres hères que tu as sauvés ? Leur existence ne vaut rien... »  
Tout en parlant, Peter s'est approché au plus près. A présent, il est juste devant moi et son regard descend sur mon torse jusqu'à ma cicatrice.  
« C'est la blessure qui t'a valu de rentrer ? » demande t'il en passant ses doigts dessus.  
Je maudis le frémissement instinctif qui traverse mon corps à ce moment-là. Cela fait bien longtemps que la plaie est guérie, mais il m'est toujours resté une certaine sensibilité à cet endroit... peut-être pour que je ne puisse jamais oublier...  
Peter s'éloigne de quelques pas, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me torturer ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore... J'ai obtenu du Shérif de pouvoir faire ce que je veux de toi... du moment que tu souffres et que tu meures à la fin... »  
« Notre amitié passée n'est donc plus rien pour toi ? »  
« Et pour toi ? N'as-tu pas tenté de m'étrangler hier ? »  
« Tu m'as trahi ! Et tu as failli tuer Much ! »  
Il se retourne vers moi, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.  
« Cet avorton ! Il mérite de mourir ! Et je peux t'assurer que dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je le retrouverai et je m'occuperai de lui ! »  
« Pourquoi ? Que t'a t'il fait ? »  
« Tu étais à moi, Robin ! Et puis il a fallu que ton père te l'offre comme serviteur particulier ! A partir du jour où il est arrivé à Locksley, je l'ai haï ! Il faisait tout pour être proche de toi, pour m'éloigner ! »  
La vérité me heurte alors de plein fouet : Peter est jaloux de Much !  
« Mais à présent, tout à changé... puisque tu ne seras plus jamais à moi, tu ne seras plus jamais à lui non plus... »  
« Ainsi, tu préfères me tuer... »  
« Ca me déchire le cœur, Robin, crois-moi... mais je n'ai pas le choix ! »  
Il attrape un fouet puis s'approche à nouveau.  
« Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas immédiatement ? Ca serait plus facile pour tout le monde ! Vas-y, tue-moi ! »  
Il hésite un court instant, puis secoue la tête :  
« Non... tu dois souffrir d'abord... »  
Il passe derrière moi. Je serre les dents, prêt à affronter la douleur. La lanière de cuir me déchire la peau mais je résiste. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de crier...

* * *

Nous nous faufilons dans les couloirs du château. A chaque fois que nous y venons, je suis surpris de la relative facilité avec laquelle nous réussissons à y entrer. En sortir est parfois plus problématique, mais, jusqu'à présent, nous avons toujours réussi à nous débrouiller. Djaq et Allan sont partis au laboratoire d'alchimie pour y créer une diversion pour notre sortie. Petit Jean, Will et moi nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Alors que nous y arrivons, nous entendons deux gardes discuter :  
« Tu crois qu'il va le tuer ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... mais il est drôlement résistant à la douleur ! Pas un seul cri depuis que l'autre a commencé le fouet tout à l'heure ! »  
Mon angoisse revient me serrer le cœur. Sans attendre mes camarades, je me précipite sur le premier garde. Heureusement pour moi, Will et Petit Jean me suivent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes sont neutralisés. J'ai tellement peur pour Robin que je ne suis même plus conscient des risques. Nous entrons dans les cachots. Le claquement d'un fouet nous parvient en provenance de la chambre de torture. Alors que je m'apprête à pousser la porte, j'entends la voix de Peter à l'intérieur :  
« Réveille-toi, Robin ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »  
La rage m'envahit. Je bondit dans la pièce et me rue sur Peter. Nous roulons sur le sol. L'effet de surprise me permet de lui asséner quelques coups avant qu'il réalise ce qui se passe et ne riposte. Il réussit à me repousser, mais Petit Jean arrive derrière lui et l'assomme d'un coup de poing sur le crâne. Je me désintéresse de lui aussitôt. Will est déjà en train d'essayer de détacher Robin. Je sors mon poignard et l'aide de mon mieux. La corde est solide mais nos efforts conjugués en viennent à bout. Alors que Petit Jean le retiens pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol, Robin ouvre les yeux, pose son regard sur un point derrière moi et lance :  
« Much, attention ! »  
Je me retourne rapidement au moment où Peter me saute dessus. Mon poignard, que je tenais toujours, s'enfonce dans son torse. Alors que son sang coule sur mes doigts, je le repousse, dégoûté. Il s'effondre au sol, sans vie. Je le regarde un instant. Je n'éprouve aucun remord... Avec ce qu'il a fait à Robin, il ne le mérite pas...  
Petit Jean charge notre ami, qui a encore perdu connaissance, sur son épaule, puis nous quittons les cachots. La diversion de Djaq et Allan nous permet de sortir du château sans être vus.

Nous nous sommes réfugiés à l'abri dans une grotte. Nous avons installé Robin sur nos manteaux, étendu sur le ventre, et Djaq a appliqué un onguent de sa fabrication sur les marques rouges qui zèbrent son dos. Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis que nous avons quitté le château. Je m'assois à côté de lui et caresse doucement ses cheveux trempés de sueur. J'ai l'impression terrible de revenir dans le passé, de revivre cette période de détresse où j'ai cru le perdre à jamais. Alors que je suis plongé dans mes souvenirs douloureux, il ouvre lentement les yeux. Je souris de soulagement.  
« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
« Epuisé... Peter ? »  
« Mort... »  
Il ne demande pas comment et je ne le lui dis pas. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.  
« Djaq vous a soigné. Vous devriez vous reposer. »  
« Seulement si tu restes près de moi... »  
« Je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais, je vous le jure... »  
Je prends sa main dans les miennes et le regarde refermer les yeux. Il se rendort rapidement. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas de quoi notre avenir sera fait, mais je sais que le mien est d'être à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne permettrai plus jamais à personne de se mettre entre nous.

* * *

Il fait nuit noire lorsque je m'éveille à nouveau. Much s'est assoupi, assis, adossé à la paroi de la grotte. Une faible lueur provenant du feu que nos compagnons ont allumé éclaire les lieux. Mon dos me fait mal et mes muscles sont engourdis d'être restés de longues heures inactifs. Une envie irrépressible de bouger s'empare de moi. Mon regard se pose sur ma main dont les doigts sont entremêlés à ceux de Much. Je les retire doucement, puis réussit avec difficultés à m'agenouiller. La douleur augmente, m'arrachant malgré moi un gémissement.  
« Maître ! Vous ne devriez pas bouger ! »  
Je me force à sourire en m'asseyant.  
« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais... »  
« Djaq a dit que... »  
« Elle a sûrement raison, mais je ne vais pas rester allongé indéfiniment ! Et puis, il suffit juste que je trouve une position confortable et ça ira. »  
A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'un violent frisson me traverse, réveillant la douleur qui venait tout juste de se calmer. Much s'approche de moi, embarrassé.  
« Vous avez froid ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Ne bougez pas ! »  
Il se lève et se dirige vers Djaq qui est assise à côté du feu. Très rapidement, ils reviennent ensemble. Notre amie s'installe derrière moi. Je sens ses doigts frôler mes blessures puis elle souffle :  
« Avec l'onguent que j'ai mis, ça devrait aller. »  
Et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, avant même que j'aie eu le temps de poser une question. Much ramasse une couverture et la pose avec mille précautions sur mes épaules. Je grimace lorsque l'étoffe rêche touche mes plaies, mais me sens vite beaucoup mieux ainsi réchauffé.  
« Merci. »  
Il sourit. Il s'apprête à se relever lorsque je le retiens par le poignet.  
« Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger. »  
« Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant... »  
Il s'assoit en face de moi. J'arrange un peu la couverture, dévoilant un court instant mon torse. Je vois son regard se voiler de tristesse en se posant sur ma cicatrice, souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Gisborne, en Terre Sainte.  
« J'ai cru que ça allait recommencer... »  
« Je sais... »  
Il lève les yeux vers moi et nos regards se soudent. Il n'y a plus de tristesse dans le sien, juste une infinie tendresse qui me chavire le cœur. Il se penche lentement, hésite, puis finalement parcours le peu de distance entre nous. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, à la fois timides et tendres. Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque, mes doigts allant s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus près. Je suis conscient que les autres peuvent nous voir, mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous deux. Plus rien d'autre n'existe...

Enfin... plus rien d'autre n'existe jusqu'à ce que les autres décident de nous interrompre. Nous nous séparons un peu brusquement. Je me sens rougir et je suis sûr que Much n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi ! Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers nos amis, embarrassé. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle va être leur réaction... Un éclat de rire bruyant me fait sursauter. Surpris, je me décide enfin à regarder Petit Jean qui s'esclaffe. Much s'agace :  
« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »  
« Si vous voyez vos têtes ! Vous avez l'air aussi nigaud l'un que l'autre ! »  
L'hilarité de Petit Jean est contagieuse et, bientôt, les autres se mettent à rire avec lui. Je me tourne vers Much. La main de mon compagnon rejoint discrètement la mienne sous la couverture alors que nous finissons par céder à notre tour au fou-rire qui s'est emparé de nos amis.

**Fin.**

**Fic terminée le 18/03/2008**


End file.
